Star VS the forces of Gravity Falls
by RobertDaller
Summary: Yes, this is a Star VS the forces of Evil and Gravity Falls crossover fic. It's Mrs. Diaz' birthday, and unbeknowest to Star, she HATES her birthday, when Star throw's her a surprise and unintentionally brings her down, she makes it her mission to find out what she hates about her birthday, her search takes her to Gravity Falls, and brings about an angry mafia.
1. Chapter 1

Before anyone asks, I DON'T KNOW, what ship i'm going to have in this story..  
OK? So just.. uumm.. don't ask.  
I'm waiting on my friend to see if she can make me ship Star X Tom.  
And/or Jackie or Oskar to become more interesting, or for me to find a good fic of them.  
Until then, I DON KNOW.  
If none of those things occur, maybe i'll ship Starco, but I really like them with a 'sibling' type relationship.  
So until I decide, no romance between anyone with Star and Marco will be mentioned, except for his established crush on Jackie, and Star's on Oskar.  
GOOD DAY!

Welcome reader, to Echo Creek, home of the Diaz family, and currently residing here,  
is Star Butterfly.

We move into the Diaz family household, and see Star Butterfly playing an intense video game with the Diaz' son Marco.  
the two of them have become great friends ever since her arrival, while he was 'hesitant' around her, due to her supernatural powers,  
his parents practically adopted her as soon as she arrived!

It's almost like they've dealt with her sort of 'weird' before...  
they've been living together for some time now, and Star is beginning to become better with her magic.

Though while amazing with her magical abilities, Star often purposefully 'goofs up' with her magic during training,  
and each time her mother has called her back to see how she was doing, she failed her test on purpose.

Because she's enjoyed staying on Earth, and see's this as more her home than Mewni ever was.  
it is currently summer, early August, as the two complete their game.

Star screaming "ALRIGHT YEAH!"  
she does a fistpump "IN YOUR FACE!"

Marco groaning "Uuuuuuuuuuugh, that's the fifteenth time!"

Star gets up "Yup, and fifteen is enough."

She walks into the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna go get something to eat,  
don't go anywhere!"

She opens the fridge, to get a cola, she grabs out a 'Dr. Pitt'  
She shakes it "Funny, i've never heard of this flavor, wonder where it's from..  
then again, I haven't been on Earth for but about a year, guess I missed it?"

She shakes it more, then opens it, it spraying her in the face.  
"OH MAN! I LOVE IT!" She laughs

One of the laser puppies walk by.  
She squeals "HEY PUPPY!"

She picks it up and rubs it's back.  
It's right eye shoots a laser, shooting something off of the fridge.

Star screams "AH! NO PUPPY!"

It jumps down, and she rushes to see what fell over.  
It was Mrs. Diaz' purse, and it had been dumped out.

She saw her driver license fallen out, it reads her name 'Catherine Diaz' and she see's the date 'August 3rd' written as her birthday.  
That's...TOMMOROW!

MARCO'S MOTHER BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW?!  
WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!...  
Ooohhh...  
I get it, he wants to make me look bad.. so that HE looks good.  
WELL WELL WELL, MARCO DIAZ.  
IT ISN'T GOING TO WORK.  
I AM GOING TO THROW MRS. DIAZ THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY SHE'S EVER HAD.  
AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH.  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA."

Marco enter's the kitchen.  
"You coming back?"

Star smiles putting her driver's license behind her.  
"YUP! GIVE ME ONE SECOND!"

Marco replies "Ooooook."

He leaves, and she resumes laughing evilly.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA."

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

We move a bit later, to the next morning.  
We see Marco asleep in his bed, chewing on his pillow in his sleep.

Suddenly Star rushes into the room, already in her day clothes, yelling.  
"GIT YO BUTT UP!"

She wacks him with the pillow, then yanks him up by the arm.  
Marco screams "GAH! WHAT?!"

Star then pulls him by the arm.  
"COME ON MARCO! I've got the party all set!  
and we can't have it without you!"

Marco raises an eyebrow "Party? what party?"

Star laughs "HAHAHAHAHA,  
Do not play dumb Marco,  
I know you were planning your own party, but I have magic,  
so it will be MUCH better, trust me.  
NOW COME ON! WE GOTTA WAKE UP YOUR DAD!  
Wouldn't be a party without her huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusband!"

She then squirts Marco's Dad with a sprayer.  
"WAKE UP MR. DIAZ! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

He screams getting up.  
"GAH! WHAT?  
WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T WORK TODAY!"

Star groans "YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO PLAY DUMB,  
IT'S MRS. DIAZ BIRTHDAY TODAY, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"

Mr. Diaz and Marco scream "BIRTHDAY?! UUUHHH... STAR THERE'S SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

Star squeals "DON WORRY,  
I KNOW MRS. DIAZ DOESN'T GET UP UNTIL LATER,  
BUT I SET HER ALARM CLOCK EARLIER TODAY, IT SHOULD GO OFF IN JUST A FEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW MINUTES."

We then hear an alarm go off, exclaiming. "SPACE UNICOOORNS! SOARING THROUGH THE SKY!"

Star laughs nervously "Heheheh... make that seconds."

Mrs. Diaz hits the clock.  
"Uuuuuuuugh, 8 o clock already?"

Mr. Diaz facepalms "No...it's 6."

Star replies "Don worry, you guys can sleep later, PARTY NOW!"

Mrs. Diaz walks into the room, right before she does, Mr. Diaz replies.  
"Star, there's something you really need to know..."

She finally enters, Star exclaiming.  
"SUUUUUUUURPRISE!" With the other's having a glum face.  
The place is positively sparkly, statues of Mrs. Diaz on each side of an enormous cake.

Mrs. Diaz' eye starts to twitch "W-what is this?"

Star walks over and hugs her.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MRS. DIAZ!  
I got you some presents."

Mrs. Diaz stutters "S-star... you really shouldn't have..."

Star then grabs out figures of 'The Twins' from Cat in the hat.  
"I know how much you loooove Cat in the hat, so I got you these two,  
Thing Number 1, and THING NUMBER 2!  
I always kinda imagined Thing Number 1 as being really silly,  
then Thing Number 2 being like smart, I don't know what they're like,  
I never watched the show! HAH! isn't that funny?"

Mrs. Diaz' face turns to tears.  
Star replies "W-W-W-WHOA!  
IT'S! OK! BAD GIFT...  
OK...  
I have plushes of...  
THE GOOFY GOPHERS!  
...N-no? b-b-bad?"

Mrs. Diaz pushes her away "N-no.. the gifts are g-great..t-thank you..  
i-i'm happy...  
C-can I g-g-g-g-get some fresh air?"

Star nods.  
"O-ok..."

Marco replies "Mom?"

She yells "NOT NOW MARCO."  
she then storms out the door.

Mr. Diaz sighs "Nice going Star...  
I know you mean well... but please...  
ask these things first, from now on, ok?"

Star nods.  
Mr. Diaz then follow's his wife outside.

Marco pats her back.  
"Hey...don't feel so bad...  
it's not your fault, you didn't know."

Star cries "What didn't I know?"

Marco sighs "Ok listen...  
My Mom hates her birthday, I don't know why, I think my Dad knows why, but he won't talk about it."

Star rubs her tears out of her eyes..  
"S-so it's not my fault?  
O-oh..  
I thought a-all my presents were just terrible..."

Marco hugs her "Of course not, those gifts were thoughtful, she really does love both of those show's.  
you did a good job."

Star smiles "Thanks Marco..  
it's not fair,  
no one deserves to be sad on every single birthday..  
h-has she ever had a party?"

Marco shakes his head no.  
"Nope, every year she begs us not to throw her one,  
just to act like it's a normal day."

Star then gets up.  
"THAT'S IT.  
Mrs. Diaz has been a great host to me,  
better than my own mother most of the time.  
I envy you Marco..."

Marco looks down.

T-thanks."

Star replies "AND SO I'M GOING TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS,  
FIND OUT WHY SHE HATES HER BIRTHDAY, AND THEN,  
I'LL GIVE HER THE BIRTHDAY SHE DESERVES!"

Marco replies "B-but...how?  
I don't know anything about my Mom's past,  
I know LITERALLY nothing, my parents NEVER talk about themselves.  
All I know about my family is my Grandmother, and that's on my Dad's side.  
and she's an odd bird herself..."

Star tilts her head.  
"How do you mean?"

Marco replies again "Well, it's just like...  
sometimes I wonder if we're really related,  
it's silly I know but...  
the only resemble she bears to my Dad is her skin tone, that's LITERALLY it."

Star ponders.  
"Hmm...  
a fake Grandma huh?"

Marco rubs the back of his head.  
"W-well I didn't say that... I just said-"

Star puts her head over his mouth.  
"SAY NO MORE MARCO DIAZ.  
FOR YOU HAVE SAID..  
ENOUGH.  
I KNOW WHERE MY ADVENTURE MUST TAKE ME.  
TO THE ATTIC!"

Marco tilts his head.  
"Huh?"

Star then drags him up to the attic.

END OF CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3

Star blasts off the doorway to the attic with a rainbow.  
"Hmmm...there must be something in here that connects to their past..."

She shakes around a box, and we hear a shattering of glass.  
"But that box..  
that's not it."

She slowly puts it down.  
She opens another box.

Huh?"

She see's numerous old photo's inside.  
she reads it "Summer - 2012"

Inside, she see's pictures of the Pines Twins, Dipper and Mabel.  
Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, Pacifica Northwest, a human Mermando, and Stanley and Stanford Pines.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!"

Marco ponders.  
"I don't know, this looks like it's a collection of old photo's,  
but...who are these people? i've never met them."

Star ponders.  
"I don't know..."

She then see's a picture of Dipper and Mabel together by themselves.  
Star pulls it out, and looks at the back.

Star reads the lettering on the back.  
"We're rich...  
i'll never forget you.. Dipper Pines."

Marco replies "Did you just say Pines?  
like Professor Pines?"

Star replies to him "Who's Professor Pines?"

Marco sighs "You don't know Professor Pines?..  
Oh...right..different dimension.  
he's only the GREATEST scientist EVER TO LIVE.  
not only that, but he's an amazing detective,  
he's solved numerous paranormal mysteries, discovered numerous previously unknown creatures.  
and to top it off, he can make an EPIC capacinno.  
My Mom's a big fan, she watches him a lot."

Star ponders.  
"I see...  
MARCO.  
THIS GUY MUST KNOW ABOUT HER PAST.  
WE GOTTA GO SEE HIM."

Marco replies "Whoa, whoa, are you sure this is a good idea? how do we even find him?"

Star laughs "Hahahahahaha,  
how do we find him...  
wait.  
where does he live?"

Marco facepalms "Some town out in Oregon called 'Gravity Falls'"

Star replies "THEN I SHALL USE MY DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS TO TAKE US TO...  
GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAVITY FALLS."

She cuts a tear in reality, and she and Marco walk through.

END OF CHAPTER 


	4. Chapter 4

Star and Marco arrive in Gravity Falls.  
as soon as Marco appears, he bumps into a tall red head.

He screams "OW!"  
She picks him up "WHOA ARE YOU OK?"

He finally regains his vision "Y-yeah, s-sorry about that..."

The tall red head replies "Haven't seen you around, and that's kinda odd cause just about everybody know's everybody here,  
name's Wendy Corduroy, and yoooooooouuu're?"

Marco derps "MARCO DIAZ."

Star squeals "AND I'M STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR BUTTERFLY.  
But just call me Star."

Wendy looks at Marco.  
"You remind me a lot of someone...  
a good friend of mine, you wouldn't happen to-"

Her phone rings.  
"OH DADGUM IT"

She answer's "Hello? Nate? what do you mean you're gonna be late from work?! you said you'd pick the kids up!"

Star and Marco slowly walk away.  
Wendy groans "DADGUM IT NATE, I COULD THROTTLE YOU."

Star and Marco then find their way into an ally nearby.  
Marco sighs "Ok... we need to not be seen,  
we're not exactly residents here, it's probably a good idea to NOT let the goverment aware we can teleport through dimensions."

Star derps "You've...never been worried about that before."

Marco replies "I know but...  
something about this town makes me nervous,  
like...like i'm being watched."

Star replies "HAHA,  
oh come on Marco, you're just being paranoid!  
Now...which way to Professor Pines place?"

Marco gulps "It's uummm...  
well i'll know it if I see it!  
it's a cabin, it's called-"

Star replies again "The Mystery Shack!"

Marco raises an eyebrow "How'd you know?"

Star then points to it.  
"BECAUSE IT'S RIGHT THERE.

Why's it called that?"

Marco replies "Well it's owned by this other guy,  
it's like a tourist attraction, and in a way you might say Professor Pines is one of them.  
COME ON.  
LET'S KNOCK ON THE DOOR."

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

Marco knocks on the door.  
We see a fat man answer the door, wearing a black suit, and a fez.  
"Sup hambone."

He takes a bite out of a poptart."  
"Have you come to enjoy the Mystery Shack?"

Marco laughs "HAHAHAHA,  
yes...sort of..  
uumm...we're here to see Professor Pines."

The fat man sighs "Of course you are...  
look man, Professor Pines doesn't live here anymore."

Marco screams "WHAT?!"

Star ponders "Well..where does he live now?"

Marco grabs his shirt "PLEASE MR. RAMIREZ, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

Mr. Ramirez replies "Alright, listen,  
Professor Pines' got so big as a scientist, I decided he had no place in the Mystery Shack,  
he was all about 'solving mysteries' and we're about showing you unsolved mysteries,  
he lived here for a long time, but we decided to go our separate ways 'about a week ago.'"

Marco ponders "Hmmm...alright, we need to go looking for him then,  
can you tell us where he lives now?"

Mr. Ramirez replies "He lives on the outskirts of town, out all by himself,  
every now and then he comes by here for a visit and a chat."

Marco walks outside "Well, thanks Soos! we'll be seeing you soon then."

Star grabs his arm.  
"MARCO!  
Where are you going?  
don't you wanna go in there? IT'S THE MYSTERY SHACK!"

Marco rolls his eyes "Maybe later, but right now we've gotta get moving,  
you were the one who wanted to know about my Mom's past,  
and this is the only lead we have, COME ON!"

They rush outside.  
They find themselves on the outskirts of town, Star blasts through some of the bushes.  
"HEY LOOK! MARCO! THERE IT IS!"

It's a cabin not too different from the Mystery Shack, except it's in notably better condition,  
it has a couple more windows too, and isn't given the mystery 'theme'

They knock on the door.  
"Hello? is anyone there?"

Answering the door is a blonde haired woman in purple clothes.  
"AH! Who are you guys?!"

Marco replies "Uumm... my name is Marco,  
and this is my friend...Star.  
we're here to see Professor Pines,  
we think he might be able to help us with something."

The girl chuckles "Well lucky for you, the Doctor is IN.  
Honey! can you come on down please?"

We see a man come down in a plaid shirt, and white lab coat.  
brown eyes, brown hair, and a mullet.

The blonde woman points to them.  
"These two said they're here to see you, do you know them?"

Professor Pines replies "Can't say I do, but I suppose they might be fans.."  
he shuts the door "What can I do for you?"

Marco hands him the picture "We were wondering if you knew these people...  
thought they might be relatives of yours, or...something."

He looks at the picture "!...  
as a matter of fact I do...  
this is me and my sister..."

Marco laughs "I didn't know you had a sister."

Professor Pines sighs "Keyword kid, 'had' ...she died a long time ago."

Marco lowers his head.  
"O-oh... i'm s-sorry."

Professor Pines sighs again "Don't worry about it kid, it's not your fault...  
where did you get this?"

Marco replies "My Mom had it stashed in her attic,  
we were searching there because we get the feeling My Mom is hiding something about her past..  
we thought we might be able to get some answers."

Professor Pines's face turns pale "!...  
Listen kid,  
I just might can give you the answer's you want,  
bring your Mother here, don't tell her anything,  
not a word, understand?"

Star screams "ALRIGHT.  
WE'RE GONNA GIVE HER THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER."

She drags Marco.  
"COME ON!"

We then hear the teleporting on the outside, as Star and Marco travel back to Echo Creek. 


	6. Chapter 6

So you've all probably figured out by now that in this fanfiction, Star VS Evil takes place many years after Gravity Falls,  
in an AU where Dipper (Who has become a professor like Ford wanted to be.) says 'Mabel died' Soos took over the Mystery Shack.  
Wendy married Nate, and Dipper married Pacifica. (Yes that blonde woman was Pacifica.)  
but this story's BIGGEST twist hasn't been revealed just yet, though some of you might have been able to connect the dots if you really paid attention.

Star and Marco appear back in the house.  
Mr. Diaz looks to them.  
"Oh... I was wondering where you kids were."

Star smiles "WHERE'S MRS. DIAZ?!"

Mr. Diaz groans "DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR ONE DAY?!"

Mrs. Diaz walks in.  
"H-hi Star."

Star smiles "HI MRS. DIAZ!"

Mrs. Diaz sighs "Star... I should've told you this before,  
but... I really don't like my birthday.

I can't tell you why...but I just...I can tell you that.  
ok?... so just save the surprise parties for my anniversary,  
ok?"

Star lowers his head "I know... and i'm sorry,  
I wanna make it up to you,  
I promise you this will be a good one, can I please give you one last surprise?!"

Mrs. Diaz stutters "S-s-star I-"

Star squeals "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASE?!"

Mrs. Diaz sighs again "If it means that much to you..."

Star replies "ALRIGHT.  
But you've got to be blind folded...  
MARCO, Blind fold your Dad, i'll blind fold your Mom."

Marco salutes "AYE AYE CAP'N!"

They blind fold them both, and drag them through the portal.

END OF CHAPTER 


	7. Chapter 7

They appear right outside of Professor Pines house.

Mrs. Diaz groans "CAN I TAKE OFF THE STUPID BLIND FOLD NOW?!"

Mr. Diaz scratches his head.  
"I concur, this is quite itchy on my smooth dolphin skin."

Star squeals "YOU CAN TAKE OFF THE BLINDFOLDS NOW!"

They take off the blind folds, Dipper and Pacifica standing right in front of them.  
They all stare at each other.

Star turning her head back and forth.  
"Uuuhhh...  
to be honest this isn't exactly the reaction I expected..."

Mrs. Diaz starts to talk "D-d-d-d-dipper?...  
is that r-r-r-really you?..."

Dipper walks up.  
"It's really me."

Pacifica gets in the middle "Excuse me...how do you two know each other?!  
What is she? some ex girlfriend or what?  
Cause I know how you like red heads..."

Dipper laughs "Hahahahahaha,  
Hon it's not like that...  
Pacifica... you remember MABEL don't you?"

Pacifica screams "M-M...MABELL?!...  
B-but..HOW?!"

Mrs. Diaz sighs "That's what i'd like to know..."

Star sighs "Can someone please tell me...  
WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!"

Marco scratches his head.  
"Mom, why did Professor Pines just call you 'Mabel?'"

Mr. Diaz then walks over to Dipper.  
"Dipper Pines, long time no see."

The two exchange a friendly hand shake and hug.  
Dipper replies "It's' good to see you Mermando."

Marco interrupts "WHOA WHOA WHOA,  
MERMANDO?! Hold up...  
I think you guys owe us an explanation..."

'Mabel' sighs "Star Butterfly... I can't thank you enough..  
..but this was incredibly stupid, and I fear the consequences of what you have wrought."

Star smiles "It was nothing really...  
but can you please explain this whole mess to us?"

'Mabel' sighs again "My real name...is Mabel.  
and Marco your father's name...is Mermando.  
We had to change our names years ago, to keep ourselves safe."

Marco tilts his head.  
"Soooo... how do you know Professor Pines?"

She hugs him "Because Professor Pines...  
is my brother."

They scream "WHAT?!"

Marco points to Dipper "BUT HE SAID HIS SISTER DIED!"

Dipper replies "I had to, I couldn't let anyone know she was still alive...  
and there's an important reason for that, perhaps you'd like to explain it sis?"

Mabel nods.  
"I will...  
it all started here... in Gravity Falls."

END OF CHAPTER 


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel begins the story "Me and Dipper were 18 years old at the time,  
while we were born and raised in Piedmont California, we spent every summer in Gravity Falls since we were 12,  
it was our second home, and when we grew up we moved there.

Not to mention the fact the loves of our lives...Pacifica Northwest, and of course your Dad 'Mermando Rosales'  
Fun fact, your Dad was a originally a merman, he left his family after he was forced into some marriage to a manatee,  
and then me and Dipper found a potion that turned him human.

At the time being, me and my brother were working at the Mystery Shack,  
you might've heard of it, it's run by Soos Ramirez now, back then our Great Uncles, or as we liked to call them 'Grunkles'  
owned the place, 'Stanley and Stanford', how exactly they ended up in possession of this old shack is a complicated story,  
one perhaps i'll tell you another time.

Me and your father were on a date at the time of the incident."

Marco interrupts "What incident?"

She laughs "I'm getting to that...

I had left our table to go to the bathroom.

*Enter flashback*

We see Mabel walking up to the bathroom door.  
she starts to open it.

we hear a female's voice "So you think you're just gonna get away with this?  
you've got another thing coming, nobody crosses Dolly Brasco."

We hear another girl muttering "P-p-please...don't kill me!"

We then hear one gunshot.  
Mabel then hides in the corner, as the woman we've identified as 'Dolly Brasco' leaves the room.

Mabel runs away, with tears in her eyes.  
she see's Mermando at her table.

Mermando looks toward her "Mabel? is everything ok?"

Mabel screams "NO EVERYTHING IS NOT OK,  
WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE, IT'S AN EMERGENCY."

*Skip time a little*

We see the police taking the woman who identified herself as 'Dolly Brasco' taken into a police car.  
Mabel hyperventilates, Mermando holding her hand as a police man walks up to her.  
"Soo...  
you're sure this was the woman who committed the crime?"

Mabel nods.  
The policeman replies "God bless you,  
you don't know what a favor you've done for this country,  
no...for the world."

*Skips time a bit more*

Dipper runs into the Mystery Shack up to Mabel.  
"MABEL LOOK!"  
he reads her the newspaper "Mafia boss caught in the act,  
mafia boss 'Dolly Brasco' was caught shooting another womann in the bathroom last night,  
local resident saw the whole thing."

Mabel tilts her head.  
"Yeah...so?"

Dipper sighs "Mabel... you can't testify against this guy!"

Mabel laughs "Hahahaha, don't be stupid Dipper,  
I have to Dipper... i'm not gonna lie in court."

*Skips time again*

Mabel receives a letter "If you tell the truth on that stand... you won't last a week Signed - Your pal."

Dipper begs her "PLEASE DIPPER,  
DON'T TESTIFY! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Suddenly, the door is broke down by goverment agents, none other than 'Agents Power' and 'Agent Trigger'  
Powers speaks "Mabel Pines?  
Listen to me, we've been ordered to place you under the Witness protection program."

Ford and Stan overhear, walking into the room.  
Ford tells her "It's this goverment program, where they change your name and identity,  
it's recommended for witnesses testifying against people like the mafia,  
the only problem being no communication with family members is allowed."

Mabel sighs "So let me see...  
I have three choices here,  
stay here and testify, and probably get killed.

leave and testify, and never see my family and friends again.  
or stay and don't testify, and live with the guilt of knowing I could've put a criminal behind bars.  
c-can anyone come with me?"

Powers replies "Only children or spouses."

Mabel looks to Mermando "M-Mermando... I know it's a lot to ask but-"

Mermando smiles "I left my home for you once my love,  
I will do it again."

Mabel and Mermando hug.

We skip once more, as we see Agents Powers and Trigger outside with a chopper.  
Everyone gathered together to see her leave.

She hugs Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Pacifica, Dipper, Stan, Ford, Soos,  
McGucket, and many more.

Dipper hands her the picture we saw before.  
written on the back is 'You're rich' but the other text is not yet written.

Mabel hugs him, tears welling in her eyes.  
"I'm gonna miss you brother..."

Dipper cries "I'm gonna miss you too..."

She rubs her eyes "I love you."

Dipper waves "I love you too sis."

They all exclaim "We all love you Mabel."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

And so I testifed against her, and sent her behind bar's,  
I never regretted it, not even for a second, but for so much of my life i've been missing my brother,  
and so..that's why I hate my birthday... because Dipper was my twin, and so, we spent every birthday together.  
and when you gave me all those 'Duo's' for my birthday... I just really started to...remember..."

Marco's jaw drops "A-and what about Grandma?  
I guess my hunch was right about her not being related?.."

Mermando replies "She was a lovely old woman, I felt bad that you would not have a grandparent,  
and she always wanted grandchildren of her own, so I asked her to pose as your grandmother."

Mabel smiles "All of what we hid...we hid to protect you,  
we couldn't risk anyone finding out about my past... not just for MY safety, but yours as well."

Dipper replies "BUT YOU'RE HERE NOW,  
we can finally be siblings again!"

Mabel sighs "Dipper...  
I can't stay in contact with you,  
it'll risk for my safety, it'll risk Mermando's safety,  
and it'll risk Marco's safety, i'm sorry, but I can't...  
but...one day couldn't hurt."

Dipper rubs his eyes "O-oh...y-yeah...ok..."

they hug.  
Star frowns "This isn't fair...  
after today they have to leave each other again..."

Dipper laughs "So i'm guessing these are your kids?"

Mabel laughs as well "Oh uh, Marco is,  
we're just taking care of Star..  
she's a princess from another dimension, it's a long story."

Star rushes outside "I KNOW JUST WHAT I HAVE TO DO."

Marco looks outside "Star?...  
now where did she go?"

Dipper smiles "Nice to meet you kid,  
come with me, i'd like you to meet your cousin Polo."

Marco replies "Tell me you did not just say her name is Polo..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	9. Chapter 9

We see Star walking outside "Alright, now it's time to begin my brilliant plan to get Mrs. Diaz and her brother back together.  
Step 1: Take down the mafia.

Hmmm..  
maybe I should add a few additional previous steps there,  
like HOW I take down the mafia for instance...  
It's not like I can just "BOOM."  
Mafia's dead..

or is it?"

Suddenly, Tom appears.  
"Heeeyyy there Starship!  
long time no see, what brings you to this town huh?"

Star scoffs "T-TOM?...  
I was about to ask you the same question!"

Tom replies "Oh Gravity Falls here is like my second home,  
it's the only place on earth where creatures like me can just chill,  
me and my Dad come here all the time."

Star groans "Not your Dad again..  
don't tell me he's here."

Tom sighs "Oh come on Star, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

Star screams "If you recall correctly he is a large portion of the reason we broke UP TOM."

Tom screams "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..."

He then grabs out his bunny to pet.  
"Star, come on,  
can't you just-"

Star screams "NO!  
TOM CIPHER LET'S GET ONE THING CLEAR,  
I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."

She then starts to walk away "Then I guess you don't want my help..."

Star turns to him "Help?"

Tom shrugs "Couldn't help but overhear you saying you wanted to destroy the mafia,  
in case you forgot... I am a PRINCE ok?  
of the underworld.

I could summon an army and deal with the whole of the mafia,  
RIGHT NOW.

That is...on one condition."

Star groans "Let me guess...  
I have to go on a date with you?"

Tom nods "Come on Starship, what have you got to lose?  
One date..  
and this time maybe your friend won't ruin everything..."

Star scoffs "Marco was just trying to help!"

Tom sighs "Well that's not exactly what YOU told him.."

Star replies "H-how did you know that?..."

Tom grabs her hand.  
"It's not important,  
come on Star, one date.  
what have you got to lose?"

Star looks down at the ground.  
"W-well I guess o-one date c-couldn't hurt...  
And then you PROMISE you'll help me get rid of this mafia?"

Tom nods.  
"Cross my heart."

Star sighs "Alright Tom... i'll do it."

A carriage then flies up with skeleton horses.  
Tom points to it.  
"Alright, get in the carriage, i'll be right there, don't worry."

We then see none other than Bill Cipher appear.  
Tom smiles "Dad, you'll never believe what just happened."

Bill shakes his hand.  
"GOOD JOB ON GETTING STAR TO GO OUT WITH YOU SON!"

Tom stares "Uuumm...  
thanks...  
guess you do believe it."

Bill replies "We're one step closer to completing our plan son,  
you go on ahead with your date, apparently I need to stay,  
something's going on in this town, I don't know what it is,  
but it seems I need to stay here a while longer...  
And I can't help but feel your friend being here has something to do with it.  
anyway, BYE BYE!"

He disappears.  
Tom looks off in the distance.  
"Why are you here Star?...  
you couldn't know about what my Dad's doing...  
could you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile

Dipper walks up "And so this is your cousin Polo,  
Polo, Marco,  
Marco-"

Marco grumbles "Do NOT say Polo again."

Polo runs up hugging him.  
"WOW.  
*SNIFF SNIFF*  
he smells funny.  
heh..  
I never had a cousin before."

Marco scratches his back.  
"M-me either..."

Polo has brown eyes, a purple sweater, and long blonde hair, a skirt like Mabel, and shoes like Mabel.  
she also wears braces.

Polo smiles "Have you ever seen a rat chew it's way through a bottle before?"

Marco replies "N-no, can't say that I have..."

We hear a banging on the door.  
A monster bashes the door down.

Dipper looks outside "What the?...  
those don't look like monster's i've ever seen in this town..."

Marco screams "THERE ARE MONSTERS IN THIS TOWN?!

Is that Ludo's monster's?"

Ludo barges in "WHERE IS STAR BUTTERFLY?!"

Marco looks around.  
"STAR?..  
We could really use your magic right now!"

Dipper exclaims "You know these guys?..  
Wait...MAGIC?!"

Ludo screams "HAND OVER STAR BUTTERFLY."

Mabel walks up.  
"SHE'S NOT HERE LUDO."

Ludo sighs "Oh just my look...  
that flying triangle TOLD me she'd be here.  
never listen to a dorito...  
BUT I CAN STILL CAPTURE ALL OF YOU."

Polo grabs out a crossbow.  
Marco looks to her "POLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Polo shoots a variety of monster's with the crossbow.  
"I deal with monster's a lot, it's kind of my thing."

Marco squeals "MINE TOO!"

Dipper interrupts "They'll be plenty of time to bond later,  
right now it seems we have an army attacking us, and Star's 'magic' isn't here,  
so I say we head to the safest place I know..."

he presses a button on a machine, and they teleport away.

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
